Dexter, the New Girl
by FuchsiaMuffin
Summary: What happens when a strange new employee joins the park? Let's see. This is my first fan fic. OC fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Regular Show, I only own my OCs.**

It was a hot lazy day and barely everyone was out. The news reported it would be as high as 90 degrees. Dexter sat on the soft plumped couch at her parents house. She has just graduated high school and wants to get a summer job to get some extra cash for college. She's thinking of jobs she saw recently.

"Yo, D, whatcha doin'?" asked her older sister, Morning Glory. Morning G, as she calles herself, is 3 years older than Dexter. She has no job or High School diploma. Glory jumps over the couch and sits next to Dexter. "Um just... thinking of a job," Dexter said softly. Glory gave her an annoyed look, "Seriously Dexter? No one will hear you if you talk that low... But anyways I found you a job!" Dexter's eyes grew small. She hates it when her sister does her work.

"Um... where is it?" Dexter asked, hoping it wasn't a suckish job that won't pay her anything or anything that dealt with talking... She's great at speeches and stuff... but she's just so monotonous. "It's a job at the park! I'm sure you'll love it! You like being outdoors. And your interview is today!" Glory just doesn't understand that summer equals hot. Dexter got enraged, "Why would you do that? This summer is hotter than ever... Are you crazy?" Glory just shrugged and did a cheesy smile. _Oh, Morning Glory..._, thought Dexter as she got up to the door.

Mordecai and Rigby were messing around like usual. They recently overheard that they are having a new co-worker. "Hey, Mordecai, have you heard we're having a new worker?" asked Rigby. Mordecai nodded his head, "Yeah I think his name is Dexter or something." "Oh, yeah" Rigby Agreed. Their conversation about Dexter and how.. "He" would be. Then Benson came and saw the duo "Hey, you two get back to work. Dexter probably doesn't want to see a bunch of slackers." The two rushed and began working again.

Dexter went up to the park's entrance, she took a big deep breath and went in the park. She thought of ways to not mess up or get nervous. She spotted a man with a very large head. "Umm. Excuse me... ... ... ...Benson?" She asked in her quiet voice, most was unhearable. The man with the big head turned around, "What was that you said dear?". Dexter blushed and turned her head she tried to speak louder, "I'm looking for... ... ..Benson..." The man then knew what she was talking about, "Benson, is over there," he pointed to somewhere and said, "My name is Pops". She thanked him and went to Benson.

She tried to toughen as she went to Benson. Went she got near him she said "Benson... I'm Dexter, the new girl." He was the ever slighted confused. Benson looked at her. He was positive that Dexter, was suppose to be a boy. "No way... Your name is Dexter? Isn't that a boy's name..." She blushed really hard, "Yeah, My real name is Mable, but I call myself Dexter because... My dad died in an accident and we were really close. His name was Dexter." Benson was touched by her story and hired her. Her first day was the next day.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if it was short. I couldn't think of anything else. Please enjoy an more chapters will be posted soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Dexter woke up early. The warm sun hit her face. To her it was a completely different day, like it wasn't a normal day. She had a weird feeling that something bad was about to happen. She quickly got up and went to her mirror. Her blonde hair was as close to straight like yesterday. She never gets bed head, but she wishes she does. Her hair is too perfect, according to her. "The first day of work." Dexter whispered to herself, combing her hair, "Or was that a dream?". Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she thought of that "it was a dream". She shook her head, "I'm positive it's not a dream...". She continues to brush her hair for a good five minutes.

After that she completely forgot what she was doing. Then Morning Glory slammed open her door. Glory ran in and pushed Dexter out the way. "Where's the necklace?" Glory quickly said. Dexter wasn't sure was she was talking about, "What are you talking about?" Glory stopped and remember something, "Oh, today is your first day right?" She chuckled "Maybe you should get ready. I mean who would go to work in bunny pjs? I find that ironic. 'Cause your a fox." Dexter blushed in the lightest shade of rose. _Why is she always like this?_ Dexter thought in annoyance, _I'm trying to get ready._ Dexter kicked her out and quickly got ready.

Dexter went to the kitchen, she saw her mother cooking. "Hello mother," she said quietly. Her mother didn't hear her. She said it a little louder, "Ummm... I said, hello mother." Again her mother didn't hear her. _Oh forget it... I'll just walk up to her,_ she thought to herself. Dexter gave her mom a hug and said bye to her. "I didn't hear you or see you dear. I'm sorry..." Her mother said. Dexter replied, "It's ok." and went out the door. "Have a nice day of work" her mother said as Dexter left. "I worry about her sometimes... I just hope... She'll be fine..."

* * *

"OK, Dexter is coming soon and I want you two be on your best behavior" said Benson. He was nervous about putting a sweet innocent girl with two dimwits, but it was the only choice. The two was constantly talking about... _him._ "Don't screw up or your fired!" Mordecai and Rigby laughed, "He'll be fine with us, we promise we won't do anything stupid." a long pause drifted. "Heh heh, _he_?" laughed Benson, "No. I forgot to tell you... It's a _she_. So let me rephrase that. _She_'ll be fine with you. Nothing stupid will happen." The two froze, why weren't they told Dexter was a girl? "A girl?! What bad parents? Did they not think that their child is a girl?" Rigby raged on and on until Benson stopped him. "She named her self that." Rigby became confused and couldn't process what Benson said. "What? She legally changed her name or something? Or is it a nickname? I'm confused!" Benson thought of a way to explain it to Rigby. He didn't want to share her business with _them_. "It's her dad's name and she liked it so she calls herself Dexter." Benson explained, "Her real name is Mabel. But _please_ call her Dexter." The two nodded and went to the coffee shop.

"I know how you feel Rigby..." Mordecai said "But hey, maybe she's cool, you don't know." The two sat at their usual table. Rigby began to think about how Dexter is like. Mordecai looked at his disappointed friend. "I'm kinda pissed that he didn't tell us any earlier too. I wonder how she's like..." Rigby didn't say anything, ignoring Mordecai. "Maybe she likes video games... Or she speaks in 5 different languages," Mordecai said still rambling on. Margaret finally came to take the two's order, "Hey Mordecai, hey Rigby! What's up?" Mordecai snapped out of what he was rambling, "Oh hey, we just got a new worker, and today is her-" Rigby interrupted him "_He_... It has to be a _he_. Let it be a _HE!_" Margaret gave a confused look. She wanted to say something but she just said, "Uh.. I'll take that as a coffee." She walked to the kitchen and Mordecai punched Rigby. Rigby yelped loudly. "Why did you say that retard!? the... Let's just leave, she's probably there already," Mordecai said, as he got up. Rigby got up slowly and more pissed than ever. They went back to park.

* * *

Dexter was standing right next to Benson. She told her self to speak up and don't look like a jerk. A blue jay and a raccoon about shorter than her walked up to her. "Ok Dexter, these are the two you'll be working with. This is Mordecai." Benson said pointing to Mordecai , then he continued, "And this is Rigby." He pointed to a very pissed raccoon. _Why is he so upset?_ Dexter thought, _maybe I should ask him_. "Hi... My name is Dexter," she smiled holding out her hand for a handshake. They just stared and she put her hand back down. "Um lets just start working. OK?". The three began working; raking leaves, fixing the cart, checking the landscape... The day went steady and smooth. Then Dexter had the courage to say something, the fact no one said anything to anyone. "Um... Hey Rigby?" she said hoping that she wouldn't get a rude reply, "Why are you ever so upset today?". Rigby sat there and looked lifeless. Finlay he said under his breath something like, "I thought you were a boy... Geek Girl...". Mordecai stared at him. _Why is acting all buttholey today. Just because she's a girl... I mean she's cute and nice. And she's trying to be nice to him... And in return he acts all bitchy..._, Mordecai thought as his rude friend tried to keep his anger in when he talked. "You don't have to answer though!" Dexter blushed. She didn't want to upset him more or make herself embarrassed. "Well," Rigby started, "When we first heard about you, we thought you were a... _boy_. Then today our stupid boss said that you were a boy! Are you gender confused or something?!" Started yelling at her. "RIGBY! Go somewhere else!" Mordecai yelled at him. He left stomping his feet, you could swear that you heard quiet sizzling sounds as he walked each step.

"I'm sorry... Rigby is just... Stubborn and stupid. He'll start to like you sooner... or later" Mordecai apologized. Dexter had light tears in her eyes she gave a little smile, "It's ok... I guess my sister kept my gender a secret. She always likes to play crazy tricks on me. I never knew I disappoint someone like that" Dexter said. Mordecai thought for a moment, _Her sister filled out her application?, _then he asked "Why did your sister fill out your application?" Dexter replied "Well, I guess she was reading my thought diary again and she chose a park. I really wanted a different job but I guess this job will do..." Mordecai smiled and thought, _Maybe she's not bad I'll give a chance... Right now all we need to do is just be friends... If only Rigby will give her a chance..._

* * *

_...AND_ That's it. I'm sorry that's all I could think of. After the first few paragraphs my brain went like poo. So till next time, and when I get ideas, bye bye!


End file.
